User blog:Chase999/Arikka, The Hydra's Mistress
Arikka, the Hydra's Mistress is a custom champion in League of Legends. UPCOMING FOR A TOTAL REVAMP OF ABILITIES AND LORE. I HAVE FINALLY FOUND WHERE SHE FITS IN THE CIRCUS :3 Abilities }} Hydra Heads After a skill, Hydras hold 1 stack of Hydra Poison. Hydras inflict Hydra Poison to an enemy if they are able to auto-attack them. they do not inflict Hydra poison to minions or monsters. Hydra poison is a stackable debuff that degrades one by one at a rate of 1.25 seconds. each Hydra is only able to release one stack every auto-attack, they gain 1 stack after every skill is used. Hydra Poison blocks buffs from allies, meaning no buffs or shields can be applied to them by allied forces. as well while they have this debuff on them they will not be able to receive the Giants buff or The Elder Lizard buff All Hydra Heads have a range of 450 but all are melee attacks. Additionally, all Hydra heads without a body cannot die unless they are unable to attack any target for 1.75 seconds. Hydra Heads have an Attack speed equal to Arikkas. as well the number of hydra heads and their damage differs depending on the level of the skill. All Hydra heads spawn from the skills of Arikka no exceptions. Her Next Basic Attack deals bonus damage. After the Basic attack, She spawns a number Phantom Hydra Heads from behind the enemy; she then commands all Hydra heads to immediately attack the target if the target is out of the range of the hydras the hydra heads start attack any nearby enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} She slams the ground with her hand, immediately releasing Hydras into the ground. These Hydra heads move to a certain direction bursting out of the ground when she uses the ability again, reaches an enemy champion, or reaches maximum range, when he reaches an enemy champion only that champion is knocked up for 1.5 seconds then they receive bonus magic damage based on a percentage of their max Health as damage, if not, all enemies above the hydra heads when they burst up are knocked up for half the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} She dives into the Shadows causing black flames to burn enemies within the area then travels with the Hydra towards a targeted location. the hydra then takes her there at a movement speed of 1050 if it is within the specified range and a movement speed of 320 if it is not. Phantom Hydra heads burst out of the ground when they reach the target location. When she gets a kill or assist the cool down of this skill is refreshed |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Lore A long time ago I lived in the forest where all i did was play with the animals, the only ones i called friends. I loved them do very much, that's why i always played my panpipes for them. it was always so fun they danced and played as the trees and the plants swayed and swayed. I was happy in my peaceful life, i hadn't had a care in the world, all i cared for was playing my Pan pipes from dawn till dusk. But then... but then the burning man came... the burning man burned my home to the ground... he killed my friends... and as i ran from i lost my left arm in the process... that burning man ruined my life... that burning man i wished he would pay for his crimes... In one day i had lost almost everything from my former life... all i had left was my cursed pan pipes... Panpipes I could no longer ever use... I decided there was no use in returning to my home in the forest, so i found a city nearby where i had to live in the dark damp alley ways. whenever i would go out and ask for help... i didn't get any, all i received were cold glances and hard disgusted stares and that was in a good day... on bad days i was kicked and beaten... Through all this pain and suffering I remembered my former life... and my hate and anger grew... During one of these beating, I met my savior. He was a boy who had lost his right eye. To be continued... Relations * Alleron, The Phantom Ringmaster Category:Custom champions